


The Walker

by tipitina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: "Ain't gonna stop 'cause they tell me so."





	

 

 

"Ain't gonna stop 'cause they tell me so."

Song : The Walker - Fitz & the Tantrums

for Day 2 of the Victuuri Week, Victor Prompt : Competition


End file.
